Many vehicles utilize tires to move the vehicles along a road. Each tire is generally mounted to a rim to create a tire cavity containing air. As the tire rotates along the road, the tire moves over various rough surfaces which can deform or excite the tire to change the air pressure in the tire cavity. The change in air pressure in the tire cavity causes stationary sound waves inside the tire and vibrations in the wheel which can travel through the vehicle structure to create noise in the vehicle structure, and this noise can sometimes be heard by an occupant of a passenger compartment of the vehicle.